


Soaked Through

by mm8



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Douglas is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Today's flight had left Martin worse for wear. Douglas was there to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Hello there Lbilover! I hope that you enjoy this. This isn't my first Cabin Pressure fic but it's been the first in a couple years. Also this happens to be the Martin/Douglas fic I have written. It's also been a while since I wrote smut of any kind. Yeah... so... hopefully it doesn't suck. Such a vote of confidence, right? Anyway... I have control. :-)

The flight to Raleigh-Durham from Philadelphia had been exhausting. 

They had waited in the queue to take off for over two hours. Carolyn kept storming into the cockpit nagging about what the _hold-up_ was. Martin understood why she was so anxious. Their passengers were a family of six that were headed to a reunion. Four children aged from three to seven years old and their parents. All six were dressed in identical neon green t-shirts, purple shorts and Carolina Hurricanes baseball caps.

The parents were interesting to say the least. Mr. Olyphant was a man in his late sixties. Very thin, small head, and smelled like alfredo sauce according to Arthur. Carolyn said he was a stockbroker. The kind that people gave their money to and move it around various stocks to earn his client more money. To be perfectly honest Mr. Olyphant reminded Martin of his Great Uncle Roy. Then again he'd met Uncle Roy only once and that was over fifteen years ago.

.Mrs. Olyphant was in her mid-late twenties. She was _gorgeous_. Douglas commented that she looked like she'd just stepped off the catwalk. Martin thought she looked like a model whose photograph was in a plastic picture frame before it was bought. Martin had gone a funny shade of red when he told that to Douglas, who of course laughed his head off.

The group had become more restless with each passing minute. After forty-five minutes Mr. Olyphant instigated an argument with Carolyn. He demanded that they forcibly bump up in the queue. He wanted his money back and threatened to get off the plane. Luckily it was his kind-natured wife who persuaded him otherwise because delays happened all of the time. Besides if they did exit the aeroplane before it took off, they _definitely_ not be getting their money back. The soothed the man for a total of five seconds before he rounded on Carolyn once more.

It seemed that Arthur had been 'baby-sitting' the four young children in the group. They were watching some sort of cartoon involving the four elements. Every time something exciting happened there was a chirpy chorus of 'yays'; except for Arthur who'd say "Brilliant!". Of course when something happened that they didn't like the kids they would scream in protest as Arthur still yelled, "Brilliant!". Then the children would argue with Arthur over how it was _not_ brilliant. Apparently all of the children (including Arthur) were getting on everyone's nerves because the parents banned the portable DVD player and Carolyn banished Arthur to sulk in the galley.

Still that didn't mean Carolyn should take out all of her frustration on them. 

When they did finally clear for take off and were in the air things didn't get any better. They were flying in a severe thunderstorm that lasted from when they flew over Delaware until they were fifteen minutes from Raleigh. The storm cost the flight to be twice as long since they did their best to diverge around it. GERTI rocketed about so much that even Martin felt nauseous. He was fairly certain that one of the children _had_ thrown up from the hacking noises and Carolyn's cry over her ruined shoes. 

Douglas had been cheerful as always. He kept up their word games, bragged about the time he was a paid boxer at university, and showing off pictures of his little girl. Even after Arthur spilled tea in his lap, effectively ruining his only uniform. He had remained calm. Douglas took a few deep breaths through his nostrils and excused himself to the loo. Thank God Arthur had forgotten he made tea at all and brought it out when it was stone cold.

At one point Arthur came into the flight deck and 'hid' behind Douglas' chair for forty-five minutes because he was playing hide and seek with a three year old. Of course the child found him which is part on which things went to more shit since the kid wasn't allowed in the flight deck to begin with. The mother cursed at Carolyn for running such a miserable excuse for a charter plane (abandoning her previous opinions). In turn Carolyn yelled at the there of them for being so irresponsible. Douglas kept up the morale by starting a rousing game of Adams of America.

~~~

Martin was soaked to his bones once they made it to the two-star motel Carolyn had booked them to stay overnight. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he shivered in the dimly-lit hallway.

"You alright Martin?" Douglas asked over his shoulder as he pulled out the key card. "I'll turn the heater up when we get in."

"It's-- It's--" his stuttered as his teeth chattered. "It's mid-July in the American South. I don't think they even know what heating is."

"Nice to know you passed your geography class in primary." The lock beeped and the small dot on the corner turned green. Douglas easily opened the door and held it open for him. "C'mon. We don't want Sir to flood the hallway. Carolyn wouldn't be pleased." 

Martin huffed as he marched past his co-pilot. "I'm perfectly capable not to…" Damn he couldn't think of anything clever. "Drown." Oh yes that didn't sound immature at all. He took little note of the cramped room as he tossed his bag onto the the nearest twin bed. He had barely touched the zipper of his duffel bag when a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Shower, Martin. I know it may sound counter-intuitive to shower when you're already wet, but it will warm you up." Douglas gave him this look as to say 'Do as I say and don't argue me on this, you're not going to win'.

Martin shrugged Douglas' hand off him and stomped past to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He exhaled deeply as he let his back fall on the hard wood of the door. Today had been more than awful. It didn't rank in top ten worst days of his life unlike his dad's funeral and failing the pilots exam for the first time. He stripped off his wet uniform that preferred to cling to his skin. Martin was careful and folded his clothing and placed them on the lid of the toilet. After several goes he figured out how to turn on the shower when he accidentally found a button under the faucet to switch it on. He looked himself over as he waited for the shower to heat up. His curly ginger hair was plastered to his face and made him resemble a wet otter... Not that otters weren't always wet. Martin shook his head. God he really wasn't in the right head space if he was comparing himself to otters of all things.

Once he stepped into the shower with only a minor slip, Martin let out a low moan. The water felt wonderful as it crashed against his skin. It was like getting wrapped in a comforting blanket except for the obvious that he was talking about water. He let the spray hit his lower back in the spot that always was in pain after sitting in the pilot's seat for a length of time. It felt so good to have heat on his bare skin.

The shower cleared the cobwebs from his head. He'd treated Douglas poorly in the last few hours. During the time in the queue and up until now he'd been rather snappy and oversensitive. All Douglas had tried to do was look out for him. Martin sighed. He was going to have to apologize and--

Martin jumped when the dingy shower curtain was pulled aside and Douglas gingerly stepped into the shower behind him. Douglas eyed him up and down. "Are you going to wash or just stand there getting wet?"

Martin was too surprised to answer. Douglas had never once stepped foot in the shower while Martin occupied. He'd breached the subject to his boyfriend a few times in the past but Douglas always dismissed it. The shower was his personal space and however much he loved Martin his space needed to be respected as such. This... This was quite a turn.

Douglas heaved a sigh and grabbed a washcloth from the long metal bar that was place in the back for the convenience of putting things like towels. He leaned down and picked up the bar of soap from the dish and as he unwrapped the waxy paper he commented, "Okay then. I'll do it for you." Martin's partner held up both objects under the spray and then rubbed them together in a clockwise circle. "I swear I've never understood why they make these soaps so awful. They're hard to get open and smell like an old woman's perfume. Don't ever tell Carolyn I said that," he joked. "Really Martin, I don't know why a simple shower is so hard. I try and try to make today go as smoothly as possible. I knew that you were in a fowl mood the moment we met up at my house because you weren't even wearing your jacket or hat. I--"

Martin crashed his lips against Douglas' or at least tried to because he ended up smack dab kissing Douglas' chin. The difference between their heights was really a bugger sometimes. His skin flushed with embarrassment. "I-- I- I-- so sorry Douglas!"

To be honest, Martin fully expected some quip about his height or how his aim was just as bad as his attempt at a descent with GERTI. Instead Douglas wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in one hell of a comforting embrace. Douglas rested his head on top of Martin's. He buried himself into Douglas' chest and closed his eyes. 

"You don't _always_ have to be in control. Let me take care of you for a change, alright?"

Martin gulped before lifting his head and stared at Douglas' face. He searched his boyfriend's eyes for any hint of deception. All he saw was a man who was concerned and wanted all he could do to make him happy. After what seemed like an eternity Martin nodded, consenting to whatever may come next. He was alarmed when Douglas used the washcloth and gently massaged his skin. He wasn't shy either. He made sure to get every last inch. Martin turned a deep shade of pink when Douglas bent down to wash his opening. Even though the washcloth was felt sandpaper dry it felt nice because _Douglas_ was doing this.

After he was finished with that Douglas set the washcloth aside and picked up the motel's signature shampoo. "I hope you don't mind me only shampoo. It seems that they had to cut their budget and conditioner was on the very top of their list of items to axe."

A giggle bubbled up from Martin's chest. Douglas could always make him laugh. 

Martin moaned as he let himself drift off into a comfortable space. Douglas massaged his scalpe with the shampoo with the skill of a masseuse. The shampoo smelled exactly like the body wash but it didn't matter at all. He felt as light as air as his boyfriend took care of him.

After his partner was satisfied that Martin was thoroughly cleaned up, Douglas began to kiss the back of his neck. They were tender and done with care and affection. He trailed his kisses from Martin's back stopping at his tailbone. Gently, Douglas prodded Martin until he was facing him. He groaned in pain as he got to his knees. He looked up at Martin with a smile. "I'm not as young as I used to be." Douglas languidly pumped Martins' half-hard cock, paying attention to the base where Martin was most sensitive. 

Martin held back a moan as he grasped his partner's greying hair. He gazed down at Douglas with half-lidded eyes. His boyfriend smiled at him. "Would Sir like it if I sucked his cock?"

Martin whimpered in response. "Please?" 

"It would be my pleasure Sir."

He threw his head back as Douglas engulfed his entire length in one go. Martin looked up toward the ceiling as he let his mouth hang open. All he could was make little high-pitched noises as Douglas made good work on his member. 

Douglas knew his body well. He knew how hard to go. He knew that Martin liked it when he'd suck in his cheeks as he went along. It never got boring though. Douglas was always able to take what he learned and improved upon it.

"Douglas," he whimpered. "Douglas, _oh God_."

Douglas briefly stopped sucking, the suction making a loud _pop_ sound as Douglas pulled away. "That's not the first time I've been called that," he joked before returning to his task.

He easily sunk down on the length until his nose was touching Martin's ginger pubic hair. Martin panted as he felt the tip of his dick grazing the back of his throat. He felt the muscles of Douglas' throat contracting to adjust to his cock. Martin eyes widened and he bit into his shoulder as he hit his orgasm, cum flooding Douglas' mouth. He moaned as he realization hit him that Douglas was swallowing it all down. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode the waves. He took his hands off Douglas' hair so his boyfriend could move freely.

Douglas stood up once again and framed Martin's face with his hands. "How are you?"

Martin smiled weakly. "Bit tired. Did you come?"

"Don't worry about that." Douglas replied softly. "This was about you, not me."

Douglas steadied him and leaned past him to shut off the water. Martin simply went along with the flow of things. He didn't protest when Douglas helped him out of the shower and make sure he his feet were firmly planted on the makeshift bath mat that really was a small towel. Douglas took one of the motel's rough towels and dried him off. Martin didn't care because he was in a post-coital bliss and was rather tired. Before he knew it, Douglas lifted him off his feet and carried him back to the main area of their motel room. He gently place Martin on the bed that he'd thrown his duffel bag earlier. He tucked him Martin pulling up the sheets to his chin. Martin had his eyes closed by now and let out a very long yawn. He could feel sleep was creeping up. "Douglas," he mumbled. "Love you."

He heard Douglas chuckle and then there was the wetness of a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Yeah you old romantic. I love you too."


End file.
